


Spread the News

by lildogie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has big news for Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread the News

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/Spread-the-News-393747580)  
Spread the News by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> When something that momentous happens to an insomniac, you just want to share with someone you love.


End file.
